drabble
by joryuukage
Summary: fluff HarryHermione


**This is Ashley and Nicole, and we are taking turns typing a pointless fic. Yay! Ok, so Ashley is the lovesick one who wants her dreams to come true about a guy, and Nicole is the one who actually wants to write a decent fic. So if you find the story sounding weird and changing, it's because we're taking turns typing. Some of you may also know Nicole as Dark Koorime708…in anime stuffs…**

**And none of you might know Ashley as Hermione Sweetheart from FictionAlley!!**

One day, Hermione Granger woke up feeling different. She looked at the photo on her nightstand of her two best friends, Harry and Ron, and found herself staring into Harry's vividly green eyes.

'What…' She found herself wondering, 'the heck…' Secretly, for the past six years that she'd know Harry, she'd fallen in love with his eyes. The brilliant emerald green that shown with an unsurpassed passion for defending the ones close to him.

'Really, now, I love his eyes, but do I love _him_?'

She decided she did, she told him, he was fine with it, then one day he asked her out and they lived happily ever after. The end.

Nicole: NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really, did you think I'd move that fast? That'd be BORING!

But this is Ashley, and I love this story since it is woven of my hopes and dreams so stuff it Nicole.

Nicole: You stuff it, Ashley, we're not writing about _you_ we're writing about Hermione!!!

Ashley:We're almost the same person, so why can't I imagine my self with a real-life Harry?? cough, cough

Hint, hint

Nicole:

. Because I secretly despise and loathe him!!! Wahahahaha! He should die!

Ashley:Don't say that about…er, somebody I love at least I have a chance right? He stopped liking that bratty 6th grader, so that's a good sign since he's liked her for like 7 years!!

Nicole: sweatdrop Anyway, Hermione started at a sound coming from her window. Looking over, she found the beautiful snowy owl of Harry's, Hedwig.

She opened the letter Hedwig carried.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is really hard for me to do, and I'm hoping you'll still want to be friends after you read this._

_I don't like Cho anymore. I like another girl. I'll give you three clues:_

_She's in Gryffindor_

_You know her well_

_It's you_

_I was hoping you might want to go out with me so we can live happily ever after and I love you Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!_

…_Sorry, Ron dared me to say that. Again, sorry. Hope I didn't hurt your feelings._

"WELL YOU DID YOU A-HOLE!" she shouted.

The End 

Nicole: Again, no. Ashley, you can't do that! It needs to be longer! She needs to pine for Harry.

Ashley: (By the way, I waas the one who wrote that last thing Hermione yelled) No she doesn't! I thought this was going to be a fluffy Hermione/Harry (A.K.A. A fluffy Ashley/someone)

Nicole: --;;;;;; NO!

Ashley: YES NO LEAVE ME TO MY DAYDREAMING ABOUT, ER, SOMEONE!!!!! We need to think of a name still.

Nicole: Good, God, woman, could you be any louder? notices she somehow sounds like Malfoy AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ashley: We're typing, I'm not saying a word. Anyway, I just want a fluffy HP/HG okay???

Nicole: . I like fluff! I need fluff to survive!! LETS WRITE FLUFF!!!

_Ashley: I_ was, until you interrupted. Honest, sweet fluff that (according to my horoscope) may come true this month! Also, er…someone told me that it _might_ actually come true so haha in your face!

Nicole: Ano…After that little outburst, Hermione drastically calmed down.

Then kissed Harry and lived happily ever after.

The end

Nicole: HARRY'S NOT EVEN THERE!!!!

Ashley: Then she made out with her hand.

No, not really…Then, she smiled and took up a quill and a piece of partchment…only to notice that….HEDWIG WAS STILL OUT SIDE!!!! SOMEHOW SHE GOT THE LETTER WITHOUT LETTING HER IN!!

That first letter was apparently bogus, so she opened the window, letting in a miffed Hedwig and took the actual letter.

Nicole: This is getting odd…Anyway, the letter said:

_Dear Hermione,_

Hi 'Mione!!!!!!!! I'm on a never ending quest to save my girlfriend…but I've just found out I'm gay! No, that was on Drawn Together…..funny, though, right? (Ashley: No.) I am on a quest to find a girlfriend, however, so will you go out with me my lovey dovey sweetie-poo?

-Harry (AKA er, someone)

Hermione looked at the letter oddly (Nicole: just like I am now….) then noticed another piece of parchment attached to it. She blinked and read it:

What, did you really believe I'd call you that? I wrote Ron a while ago and he said I should tell you…why is this so hard for me to write? Ok, I love you! There are you happy now?!?!…

"Yes," she whispered.

The End (for real this time, hopefully)

Nicole: OK, that was weird, but I like it. I _was_ gonna have Dudley write that last part, but _she_(evil she-witch that she is) wouldn't let me! glares

Ashley: sighs Don't you just love a good fluff based on my hopes and dreams????

Nicole: still glaring She-witch! Ye should die by the hands of God!!!…Too much FMA…stupid Scar-san…

Ashley: blowing kisses to a picture of, er, someone I love you…someone!

To Nicole, I liked that fic. Too bad we can't submit it to FA because there's no real plot…

Nicole: sounding like a baby BYE-BYE!!!

Ashley: actually stops making out with photo of er, someone, for a moment Bye!


End file.
